Gone Forever?
by LunaBerry
Summary: Its the 2nd to last of my series! ONE TO GO! Anyways, Fez is still upset, and thinks he'll never trust anyone ever again. He makes many mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Gone Forever?

Last time you read, I was already 'sure' I could never trust any American ever again.This story reveals...my mistakes.

Chapter One: Mistakes

I was somewhere in the woods. I had found myself out of PPHS, and in the woods. I looked around. Trees...bushes...brush. No people. Only nature. I leaned up against a stump, when I heard a small growl. Or two. Maybe three. Not this...I thought, on top of the betrayal...not this.

I looked to see a small pack-only 3 luckily-of wolves. "Oh great. Look," I said. "I don't have any food now GO AWAY." The wolves simply snarled and barked. I sighed. Death was coming. At least, I hoped. Then I heard a loud gun fire. The wolves scattered. I even ran and hid in a thick bush. Pain struck my arm.

"Damn!" A faliliar voice said. It was Kelso! "I almost got them! Dumbass wolves!" Hyde yelled. "Didn't you say you saw a person, Kelso?" Eric asked. They were all there. Then, I felt a burning. I looked down and saw the bullet had just grazed my arm, causing my sleve to tear. I wasn't too badly injured. But then Kelso started to talk about me.

"God, I didn't mean to upset the little guy!" he said. "Fez, you mean? Well, he hates all of us now." Hyde said. "Not you." "YES. He hates all Americans. Prejudice little bastard!" Eric scolded. I couldn't take it anymore. I got out of the bush and smacked Eric across the face, knocking him down. "NEVER CALL ME PREJUDICE AGAIN YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled. "FEZ, What the HELL!" Eric got up and we started to fight. Fist fight. Kelso was still holding that gun, until Eric got it. "I'll shoot you, Fez, I swear to God!" Eric shouted. "THEN DO IT!" I replied. "OK THEN!"

Eric put his finger on the trigger, cocked it, but he couldn't. He couldn't do it. He couldn't shoot me. "I...I just can't." He said. "We used to be friends, man," Hyde said. "you can't hate us, man, we just...or rather, Kelso is an asshole." "HEY." Kelso said. "He's right." Eric added. I had to think about it. Then I agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, this is the author, LunaBerry, and I need to say somethings:**

**1) I do not own T7S or any of the characters**

**2) This whole series is in Fez's POV**

**Thanks, love always! LB **

Chapter Two: Melting

.:In this chapter I finally fall in love with a girl who likes me, too! Hooray. Anyways, enjoy:.

It was Tuesday, May 30, 1976. I was walking in the hall with Kelso, onto 2nd period. We were all over the stupid little "argument" we had the day before. That's when I saw her. She was about Jackie's height, with blue eyes, and long, curly, brown\black hair. She was amazing. "Kelso," I started. "who is that?" "That's my cousin Amber. She just moved here from France." Kelso said. "She's beautiful." I replied in complete daze. "Hey Amber, come on over here!" Kelso called. "Kelso, no!" I whispered. Amber came over and said happily, "Bonjour Michael!" "Hey Amber. I want you to meet my friend, Fez!" Kelso said as he patted my back. When Amber looked at me I swear she blushed a bit. "Hi." she replied gingerly. Then Hyde came over. "Hey Kelso, Fez." he said.

When Hyde said hi to Amber I got angry. He was flirting with her! It made me so mad I wanted to kill him. "Bonjour Steven! How are you?" Amber asked cutely. "Fine, Amber. You?" Hyde asked as he put an arm around her. "Hyde...can I talk to you a minute?" Kelso asked. He and Hyde went to the other side of the almost empty hall. "What is it Kelso?" Hyde asked. "Dude, try to take it easy on Ambr. Fez likes her." Kelso replied. "So?" Hyde shrugged. "So...I don't want you two to fight!" "Hey, Kelso man, back off! I can have whatever girl I want." Hyde said. He went to his next class.

"So Fez, I guess I'll see you later." Amber said kindly. She kissed my cheek and walked away. My jaw dropped and I almost fainted. Then Kelso came over. "She kiss ya'?" he asked. I simply nodded. "That's how French people greet and go. We better get to science." Kelso said. I nodded and we went to class.

After class was over, I went to my locker, where unfortunently, jocks were at. "Ai, no." I said under my breath. "Hey foreigner." One jock replied as he roughly put a hand on my shoulder. I sighed and got ready. Then I was put in my locker and they shut the door. It was unusually tight. Probably because I had been used to being stuffed in janitor's closets and locked in large gym lockers. Thats when someone said, "Hello?" outside.

"Amber? I-is that you?" I asked, starting to sweat in emberassment. "Oui, Fez, how did you get in there?" Amber asked. I was happy to hear her sweet voice. "Jocks." I replied. "Oh, my! How rude! Hold on, I'll get Michael!" Amber said. She turned swiftly and went to get Kelso. In about ten minutes, I was out. Amber hugged me softly. "I'm glad you're alright." she said. "Yeah..." I said quietly. Hyde came up and saw Amber hugging me. He frowned. When Amber released me, Hyde grabbed my arm tightly. "We need to talk." he said with a firm, unhappy voice. "Ai! Okay then..." I said and I waved goodbye to Amber.

Hyde pushed me into a locker. Not very hard, but not exactly soft either. "Listen Fez," he said. "**I** like Amber. **I** want to go out with her. **I** am gonna ask her out and **you** aren't. Got it?" "O...kay...then..." I said sadly. But then Amber strangely came up and told me, "Fez I need to ask you something."

"Yes, Amber?" I asked calmly. Hyde was looking at Amber and I in an angry pose. "Uhm, Fez, I...uhm...I kind of...like you. A lot. And I was wondering...do you want to...go out...with...me?" Amber asked. Hyde's face was beet red. So was mine. "Yes, I will, Amber!" I answered. Amber smiled and we kissed. Hyde was practically steming with anger. Kelso was smirking as if he set it all up.

.:Like it? Well wait until the NEXT chapter! R&R:.


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary: Fez and Amber are going out. They are incredably happy. Hyde hates it, though, so he and Laura Maroon (a high school whore) get together and follow the teens' to ruin their date at Carlos._

_Disclaimer: I don't own T7S or any characters._

_AN: R&R thanks!_

Chapter Three: Deals

Amber and I were standing together after 7th period. We were holding hands. Just like Donna and Eric do, and Kelso and Jackie. "Oh, it is quite lovely we are going out." Amber said. "Yeah, it's cool. I have a girlfriend. The cutest girl in the world." I replied. "Aww, Fez! You're the cutest guy ever!" Amber said as she kissed my cheek. I smiled and kissed her back.

Hyde was watching and he was disgusted. "Aww you're the cutest frickin' guy ever," he mocked. "this whole thing sickens me." "Chill, Hyde. So what if Amber thinks Fez is as cute as a button? You can always get a cheerleader or a whore." Donna said. "Like you..." Hyde said under his breath. "They are cute together." Jackie replied.

"Well, I've got to go, cutie." Amber said. She kissed me and started walking away. "Amber wait!" I said. "Oui, Fez, what is it?" Amber asked. "Uh, are you doing anything tonight?" I asked. "Maybe y-I mean, no." Amber blushed. "Well," I said, wondering what she was first going to say. "do you want to go out?" "Oh Fez! That would be wonderful!" Amber squeaked. She hugged me and

walked away . I was so happy. Jackie came up and started jumping happily.

"You got a date, you got a date! Oh my gosh Fez I'm so happy for you! I'll be at your wedding I swear to God!" Jackie chirped. "J-Jackie," I stammered. "You're going crazy." "I know but YOU GOT A DATE! Oh my GOD!" Jackie shouted. I was beet red and trying to get her to shut up. "Oh I know what she was going to say!" Jackie said. "What?" I asked. She whispered it in my ear and I gasped. "Why didn't she say that?" I wondered in astonishment and pleasure.

Around 5:15, Hyde was standing outside of Laura Maroon's house. He was in a black suit and tie. He knocked twice and Laura came out. "Ooh Hyde. You look sexy! Wanna do it?" she asked. "Maybe. It depends if you make a deal with me." Hyde said. "What is it?" Laura asked. "If you help me ruin Fez's night with Amber, I'll have sex with you." Hyde said, smiling evilly. "Ok, who the hell if Fez?" Laura asked. "The foreign exchange student." Hyde answered. "I'll do it!" Laura said. "OK! Well, first we'll go to _Carlos _and spy on them at 8:30. Then...the fun begins." Hyde snickered. "When do we have sex?" Laura asked. Hyde's eyes narrowed. "After the date." "NO! Now!" Laura shouted. "No, Laura." Hyde refused. "Then I won't do it." Laura huffed. "Well, okay I'll just get Crazy Caroline to do it." Hyde smiled. "No fricking way, okay I'll wait!" Laura yelled. "That's better." Hyde said happily.

At 8: 30, I was standing in Forman's basement. Jackie was straightening my tie."Jackie, give him a break!" Eric laughed. "Well, this is his first date!" Jackie said. "You're acting like it's your first date." I replied. Jackie smiled and gave me 500 dollars. "Here," she said as she handed me keys. "these are to my Mustang Convertable." "Whoa!" the guys gaped. I smirked. "Thanks Jackie." I said. "Well, I better go pick up Amber!" I smiled. I went to go pick up my date. My lovely date!

When I picked Amber up, she looked dazling. She had her curly hair tied back, she had on a long, sparkly blue dress, and was carrying a matching purse. "You look beautiful..." I said to her as she got in. "Thank you. You look handsome yourself, Fez. With your little suit and tie." Amber said. She kissed me before I started driving to _Carlos_. When we got there, we got a table for two. Amber was always giving me cute little looks. We ordered the same thing; pasta with strawberry wine. "Have I told you how wonderful you look tonight?" I asked her. "Yes, have I told you how adorable you are?" Amber countered. "I'm nothing compared to you." I said.

Hyde and Laura walked in and sat a couple tables over from us. "Heheh, there they are." Laura said. "Yep, now the fun begins." Hyde snickered. He then got Laura to go over to my table. "Hey Fezzie. What's going on?" she asked as she rubbed my chest. Amber looked hurt and surprised. "Why are you here? Go away!" I said. "I had fun making out with you earlier!" Laura lied. "FEZ! YOU JERK!" Amber yelled. "What? I did not!" I replied. "Fez, I thought you were different! I guess I was wrong! I hate you!"Amber yelled as she got up. "Amber, wait, it's a lie!" I said as I got up to calm her. "Shut up, you bastard!" Amber took her wine and splashed it on me. Then she stormed away angrilly.

I was so hurt. I fell back into my chair and sighed, cupping my face in my hands. "Heheheh, that's what you get for messing around with Hyde's girl." Laura laughed. "Wait Hyde did this?" I asked. "Yeah and he's gonna do it with me tonight!" Laura said happily. I was furious. I got up and went to go get Amber. "Amber, Amber!" I called. She was in the hallway crying. Hyde was next to her, soothing her. "I can't beleive he would do this to me, Steven!" she cried. "It's okay," Hyde said. "Fez is a jerkoff. We pretend to be his friends, but we really want him to die. Maybe we'll kill him tonight for you." I blinked. Hyde was lying. I walked up to him.

"Hyde you son of a bitch!" I yelled. "What did I do?" Hyde asked."You got Laura to do this!" I shouted. "Did not." Hyde said cooly. "Fez, leave him alone!" Amber said. "Amber, I'd never do that to you, I love you." I said. "Amber, don't listen to him, he's foreign!" Hyde said. "So am I!" Amber declared. "Shut the hell up, Hyde! You are a punky, spoiled, lying, son of a bitch!" I yelled. Hyde punched me in the face, then I did the same to him. We ended up fighting and fighting. Amber tried to stop our fight. When Hyde started choking me, Amber took a chair and smashed it on his head. Hyde stood up in pain.

"Amber, why?" Hyde asked. "I...I know Fez is an ass, but you can't kill him," Amber said. "Fez, I'm sorry, but even if you didn't make out with Laura, I was going to dump you tonight." "Why?" I asked. "Because, you're kind of...strange..." Amber said. I frowned and got up from the floor. "I'm sorry. I've got to go." Amber said. She went to walk home. I looked at Hyde, then at the floor. Embarassed, I paid the check and left. Hyde just stood there for a moment.

When I got to Eric's house, I just gave Jackie what was left of her money and walked out. "Apperently it didn't go too well." Eric supposed. Hyde walked in with a smile. "Hey guys," he said. "Amber just dumped Fez!" "Oh, man, poor Fez." Eric and Kelso said. "POOR FEZ? It was all my fault! Whew! I told Amber Fez made out with Laura, oh man it was funny! You should have seen the look on Fez's face when she splashed wine on him. Hilarious." Hyde laughed.

I was sitting under the bridge, as usual. I had tears in my eyes and I missed Amber. I missed Amber oh so much. I thought about how my life sucked. Then I decided it was time. To kill myself. Noone liked me. But after a minute I thought, that would make Hyde happy. I don't want that. I looked at the water, seeing my reflection. A black eye, and brown skin. I slapped the water to make the horrid image perish.

Just then I heard a voice, "Fez?" they said. I turned swiftly to see Jackie. "Oh, hey Jackie." I said sadly. "Hi. You okay?" She asked. "No, Jackie. I'm thinking about scuicide." I sighed. "Fez, that's not it. Don't kill yourself. I know someone who wants to talk to you right now." Jackie said as she put a hand on my back. We stood up. And when I turned, I saw Amber. "Bonjour Fez." she said. "Amber...I thought you wanted me dead." I said with an upset voice. Amber hugged me tight. "I'm sorry Fez! I know you didn't make out with Laura. And I...I...I love you!" Amber cried. She kissed me and then continued to squeeze me. I put my arms around her, as well.

To be continued...


End file.
